1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle brake light systems, and more particularly, to a brake light assembly especially adapted to be mounted on the inside surface of a vehicle windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary brake light systems for vehicles and the like generally are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,369 discloses a brake light housing mounted on the rear seat shelf behind the rear windshield. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,808 shows a light housing mounted on the rear shelf comprising three lamp sections connected to the right and left turn signal circuits and the brake light circuit of a vehicle, respectively. Indeed, "high mounted" rearward facing auxiliary brake lights are now required by Federal regulations governing the use of passenger automobiles in the United States.
No such regulations exist however with regard to "high mounted" auxiliary brake lights mounted on the front of a vehicle. Front facing brake lights have obvious advantages in terms of safety because they indicate to oncoming traffic the nature of driving action being taken, e.g. it would be extremely desirable if the drivers of cars approaching, say, an intersection would know if one or the other were braking. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,554 there is disclosed a vehicle signalling system comprising differently colored lights indicating the character of the motion of a vehicle. Thus, when the brake is depressed and the car still is in motion, "red" lights are flashed, whereas when the brake is depressed and the car is stopped "green" lights are flashed. The '554 Patent teaches that the motion indicating lights are mounted on the front of the automobile and on the sides thereof near the front, but do not disclose or suggest a "high" mounting. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,962 discloses an auxiliary light system for automobiles where the lights are responsive to depression of the vehicle and the vehicles speed. Here again however, although the lights are front mounted they are located at the bottom of the front bumper rather than being "high mounted."
It is clear from the foregoing that a need exists for a high mounted auxiliary brake light disposed or otherwise located on the front of a vehicle and visible to oncoming traffic. This need is met by the present invention as will be made evident from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.